beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Un-named Mantis
There are two types of mantids; Bipeds and quadrapeds which are cetaur like. They largely resemble what was once Earth's preying-mantis. They have an average height of about 6 feet or less. They harber an ever growing disdain for the ever growing colonies that was cropped up on cerberus. Origin They are a primarily desert species with some outlying jungle inhabitants. Their exoskeleton and coloring are usually camouflaged for their respective areas. The species is native to Cerberus. Before the whole off-worlders moving onto the planet, avoiding the ants was probably not a problem. With the expansion of the city, the outposts that have been popping up, as well as the elemental explosions (and now the Valkiss), the Mantids have been pushed out of their respective homes. This has caused them to move into territory that isn't exactly viable (like the frozen north and moving into the ants domain, some have even braved the city life). 'Culture' The species is currently nomadic and largely xenophobic. Their economy operates on a barter system that can include food and water, weapons, skilled labor, tools and useable materials as currency The insectoids live in small groups of 25-40 in their ever shrinking territory. When these groups cross paths, they barter, exchange of workers, warriors and mating pairs as needed. They breed in clutches hidden within large dens they carve into rock or built in tree nests with a gestation of about 13 weeks. These clutches are usually charged to a few nursemaids they do not follow the hordes as they move, nurturing the young hatchlings and training them until they are fit enough to be adopted into a tribe. Each small group forms a larger tribe. There are only two known tribes that have survived to current day, each with only about 1650 life forms(excluding hatchlings and children).They are at a fraction of their original numbers. The groups gather every bi monthly to converse with their leaders, called Shaman in the common tongue, to discuss plans for further expansion, organize troops, settle disputes and make trade agreements. Each of the larger tribes has one Great Shaman. The first, Great Shaman in High Order of the Jungle and Great Shaman in High order of the Desert. A shaman is determined by the most skilled of their element users and the most knowledgeable about their present affairs. Age and gender vary. These shamans usually command at most two elements or can, at a time. To become a shaman, one must choose go through rigorous tests that are both physically and mentally tasking. Those that survive are revered for their dedication and skill. Giving up their family, any former names or titles and sometimes their sanity to become the driving force for their people. Some have been military leaders, warmongers, other diplomats, some are both. What they lack as a leader is usually made up by those that are assigned as their guards of which there are 12. With these guards they keep council so they must be chosen carefully. Generally the desert tribe is less reclusive than their jungle counterparts and are not overtly hostile to the settlers on the planet. They believe in a progressive approach considering their dwindling number. The Jungle tribe is more or less likely to avoid contact with anything outside of their species. ' ' Language Few the common language, as their groups generally do not interact with other species. The Shamans and their guards, along with a few of the higher ranking hunters speak spotty, at times, hard to understand common when conversing with others. Their mandibles, are not suited for forming words. It can get very confusing for some as their language is spoken in soft tones, croons and clicks in combination with pheromones. Emotions are expressed in this fashion.. Most do not have names. They have scent and sense to distinguish friend, foe and family among them. Generally. If they have at all interacted with the outside world they adopt names from those they meet to make interaction easier. 'Biology' Life expectancy: Given they live to a healthy old age they have a lifespan of about 35 -40 years. Nutritional needs: Omnivorous Element usage: More tuned to the natural four; Fire, Water, Earth, Air. It is a rarity to find those who have anything above. The Abyss Looks Back The Ant Wars; Taking back a home Small groups have been using the distractions the offworlders create to infiltrate and destroy small nests of ants for what small bits of land they can use to live on. These groups have a near 100 percent mortality rate. Adversely, this has caused many of what would have been a prevalent species to die out. They're moving into smaller and smaller territories and with no where to go, offworlders on one end, ants at the other, and the tundra not an option, they either sit there and die or fight till the last. Many have chosen to fight.